James Potter y los Merodeadores
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Sirius Black lo conoce en su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, a Peter Pettigrew lo conoce luego de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad y a Remus Lupin lo conoce en la enfermería luego de una luna llena. Sin sospechar que ellos, con el pasar del tiempo, se convertirían en sus mejores amigos.
1. De cómo conoció a Sirius Black

**James Potter y los Merodeadores**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**I**

**De cómo conoció a Sirius Black**

A Sirius Black lo conoce en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

James siente un vuelco en el estómago por el mundo que se descubre frente a sus ojos. Está acostumbrado a ser espectador de las prodigiosas pociones de su padre o la destreza mágica de su madre, pero ahora es quien debe aprender a destacar. Aprender a hacer magia.

—¿Eres James Potter, el hijo de Fleamont Potter?

Y se siente inquieto ante la posibilidad de no conseguir enaltecer el apellido de su familia.

—Solo James —corrige. Cabello azabache, ojos fríos como piedras—. Tú debes ser Sirius Black, hijo de Orion Black.

El niño le contesta en tono burlesco que no le recuerde quién es su padre, que es muy joven para cambiarse el apellido. «Mi familia está loca.» Y James comprende que el apellido es algo de lo que no se puede desligar pero no es el único al que su familia lo precede y puede sobrellevarlo.


	2. De cómo conoció a Peter Pettigrew

**James Potter y los Merodeadores**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**II**

**De cómo conoció a Peter Pettigrew**

A Peter Pettigrew lo conoce luego de las ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad.

Los estudiantes retornan al abrigo del castillo después de sobrellevar la ventisca que azota Hogsmeade. A James le sorprende que se haya anticipado a la llegada de los demás chicos al dormitorio; pronto comprende que Peter nunca se fue del colegio.

—¿No regresaste a casa para pasar las fiestas navideñas? —pregunta. Enseguida rectifica su comportamiento—: En realidad no tienes porqué contestar, no es mi asunto.

A su lado, Sirius masculla algo entre dientes. Piensa que no debería hablarle porque es Peter Pettigrew, el rarito que no habla con nadie.

—Mi familia es complicada.

Les cuenta de un padre que ama más a la botella que a su propia familia y una madre que no puede contener la situación; les habla del refugio que significa el silencio de Hogwarts para él.

—Bienvenido al club de las familias complicadas.

Y así queda inaugurada su amistad.


	3. De cómo conoció a Remus Lupin

**James Potter y los Merodeadores**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**III**

**De cómo conoció a Remus Lupin**

A Remus Lupin lo conoce en la enfermería después de una luna llena.

Apenas puede despegar la cabeza de la almohada y tiene el rostro y los brazos cubierto de heridas sangrantes. La enfermera se apresura a suministrarle una poción para el dolor, intuye James, porque el chico recobra algo de fuerza después de beberla.

—No debes luchar la luna llena. Lo único que conseguirás es hacerte más daño —dice Madame Pomprey. Parece sobresaltarse al detectar la presencia de James—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya es hora de que te marches.

James no quiere hacerlo, tiene demasiadas preguntas al respecto. Sabe que Remus siempre va con un aspecto enfermizo y se ausenta de clases una vez al mes. ¿Eso está, directa o indirectamente, relacionado con su deterioro físico? ¿Tiene una enfermedad vinculada a la luna llena?

Y, por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts, se propone ir a la biblioteca en busca de respuestas.


End file.
